Jefferey's Jefftastic Space Adventures - We All Live in a Kaiju Submarine!
We All Live in a Kaiju Submarine! ''' is the 8th episode of JJSA. It was written by SuperNerd295. Plot "Crikey, it's a wild thingamabobber!" said a Space Hobo, looking at Jefferey. At this Jefferey stopped moving. "I think he sees me..." Jefferey turned around and teleported behind the hobo. "Good boy..." he said, as Jefferey came closer. Unsurprisingly, it didn't end well. "We need to make something new." a feminine voice said, ringing a top a destroyed palace of beauty and majesty. "We shall use something of Earth." A masculine voice said gently. "Silence." a demonic voice said. " We are here to capture and capture we shall. We shall use a Submarine, a water structure. The humans use it to float and swim." The creature with three minds nodded, all agreeing on the creation. "Earth is going to undergo change, and what a big change it shall be." Said the feminine voice again. A light appeared in front front them, and Submara was born. "Beee bee boooooooooop." Said the creature. "Thank you, but there is no need for such words, just do as you have been created for." Said the male voice. " Byu byu byeeeeeeep." said Submara, turning into a Submarine and shrinking down into the universe. Jefferey was confronted by another bounty hunter ship, looking for his head. "KILL HIM!!!" The captain said, his men firing the ships weaponry. Jefferey turned the ship into a liquid and watched it melt. He heated it up as bits of it made content with the crew members space suits, melting through and making them suffocate and suffer painful deaths. Jefferey continued on his way. Submara appeared on the planet Anananananananannananan, home of the Ananananananananians. He began to walk around, fascinated by the tiny buildings and people. Of course, military forces attacked him. This planet was home to the largest laser weapons known to the universe. Very quickly, large amounts of lasers where fired at Submara, who reacted the only way he could. Turning into a giant ass flying submarine and ramming into everything! After only a minute, all of the planets forces where gone, devastated by Submara. Thinking the planet was hostile and inhabitants where horrible mean people, he began destroying every city he could find. Firing down unfair justice and slashing up buildings, very soon only one survivor remained. He looked up at him and began screaming "HEY, UGLY!!" He began to chuck stones at Submara, who finally turned around and looked at him. "THIS IS RACIST!!! THIS IS GENOCIDE!!!" The man threw stones until he was all out. He dropped to his knees and began to cry. "This isn't right..." He looked down at his hands, and then fell face first. Submara shrunk to half it's height, crouched, and looked at him. Submara grew to half of that size, and then down until it was 15 meters tall It looked at him and then picked him up. Submara placed him in the hatch o it's back and closed it. It transformed into a subamrine and flew away into space. "What are you doing?" The man said, scared and in the dark. As he said this, the lights turned on and revealed a very comfortable looking area to live in. A noise went through the intercoms. "Bweeee zoo zoo doo, Zwa deee beeeeeep." Text appeared on a computer next to the man. It read "Hello, I brought you here so you could become my friend." The man ran up to the computer and typed "YOU KILLED MY ENTIRE SPECIES!!!" The noises again went through the intercom. "Ba zwah doooo dooooooooooooooooot. Bweeewewewewe zuuuuuuuu?" more text appeared on the computer screen. "It's fine, you are safe. Need anything?" The man dropped to his knees again. He sighed and got up. He typed " I would like a couch, a bed and a hot tub." The intercoms turned on. "Bweeeeeeeeeeeee zee zee zuu." The text read "As you wish." A bed, a sofa, and a hot tub came out of the floor. "Where did you get all of this?" The man said. "zweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee doop." The computer read, "I made it." Jefferey was bored. And bored you should be if you just burned and entire galaxy. Jefferey looked at the destroyed planets and the black hole forming next to him. Jefferey was curious, so he stuck his head inside. His face began to distort and twist and turn until it was like spaghetti. As he took his head out, he returned it to normal. He stared at it for few seconds before closing it with his hands. He crushed it and it turned into a white hole, giving Jefferey an unwelcoming blast of energy to the face. He shook it off and flew away further. A submarine was not far behind. "So what are you doing?" The man said. "Zweeeeep dooo bou." He nodded. "So your trying to find Jefferey and kill him? Good luck." "Za za zwooo doooo." He laughed. " I know your strong, but your gonna die." "ZWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO." All of a sudden alarms began flashing. The now inactive email between the two was spammed by "RED ALERT." Jefferey turned to the now transforming Submara, ready for battle. Submara's hand turned into a machine gun and began firing off, shooting bullets the size of planets. Jefferey took the first clip, but was surprised to find out he was bruised. He looked down, touched it and it stung a little. He charged at Submara full force, stabbing it's leg with his tail. Submara slashed at Jefferey's face, causing him to bleed just a little. Jefferey was furious. He began to let loose a huge barrage of punches kicks and tail whips, but it had no effect. Submara was in microscopic form, and turned into a submarine. He flew upwards, through the atoms in front of Jefferey, splitting them. When he got to his head, he went back to normal size, and flew away, as Jeffery took several atomic blasts to the face. Submara, knowing he was not done with him, quickly escaped by shrinking and flying away. Submara arrived in the Upper Beings castle again. "You did well, but stood no chance. Soon, we will craft you an ally to assist you in battle." Submara bowed. "Bwee zzuu doop." The Upper Being sighed. "You might want to check on your friend. Submara did as told. Upon activating cameras, all that stood in the place of his friend was a pile of clothes. Submara fell to his knees. "It's all right." said the Upper Being. "You will have a new friend soon." ''To be continued...' Cast * Jefferey * Submara * Upper Being * Ananananananananian male. Category:Jefferey's Jefftastic Space Adventure Episodes Category:Jefferey's Jefftastic Space Adventures Category:SuperNerd295's Stories Category:Fanfiction